The Rumor of the Haunted
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: The ninja awake in Ninjago City, but this isn't Ninjago City. Something terribly wrong has happened, all the people have mysteriously vanished and what about the mysterious shadow roaming the city? Strange creatures and clues, the ninja are trapped. When they reliaze that one of them posses such important object, everything is after them. When in the wrong hands...
1. Awoken in the Dark

Kai woke up to find himself in a bed. The cushions were soft but once he sat up, BAM! he had hit his head against the top bunk. As his eyes adjusted to the light he reliazed that the room he was in was very familiar. He jumped out of bed and opened the door heading out. Unsure of what happened he came across a deck. The dragons on the side and the design of the place all led back to The Bounty. He was in the Bounty, but there was no one to be seen. He went back inside and to the computer. "Hello?" his voice echoed, no one answered. Kai pulled out his communicator that he still had in his possesion given by Cole. "Hello?" he spoke once again, this time into the red remote. Cole had color coded each of them to tell them apart.

Still no answer. He ran back on deck, then through the halls below. He checked everywhere in the Bounty but no one else was in there but him. Seating himself down he thought back to what happened before he awoke. Kai suddenly reliazed he couldn't remember anything that happened before. He must have blacked out hard. Stepping onto the blazing sand, he raced to Ninjago City. Maybe someone there, not like Darerth, could help him.

The sun shone brightly, boiling the skin under Kai's ninja gi. He kept on his journey. Once he reached the city it was desserted. No one, nothing was around. Paper flew from a couple buildings and onto the pavement. Kai shaded his eyes from the sun trying to get a better look around. _Where is everyone? _he thought, _Even better, where are Sensei Wu and the others?_ his eyes squinted as he stares directly at the sun. Suddenly, something ran past him sending a gush of cold air. His hair flew to the side then fell down making it look like a mullet. Kai quickly messed his hair up again not wanting anyone to notice.

When Kai turned around nothing was there. _Must have just been the wind, _Kai thought again. Then, more cold air brushed past his neck sending shivers up his spine. Once again, as he turned around, nothing was there. Kai gritted his teeth together and ran for the nearest building. Even the building was empty! Kai couldn't belive what was happening. There wasn't even a note to explain it all! He was about to move until he froze. He could sense something from behind, watching him. It breathed heavily on him. Kai gulped, he wanted to move but how could he? He was trapped, trapped with something vicious and ugly.

He closed his eyes hoping, praying it would go away and leave him alone but instead came a soft, sweet voice, "Kai," it whispered into his ear. Shaking, he rotated his body until he was face to face with Nya. Relieved he hugged her tightly.

"Nya!" he squeezed tighter. "I-" he started but saw from out the window, the street lights were flickering. The sky had darkened pretty fast but something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked turning around so she could see. All the other buildings were black, the lights had gone out. But Kai's eyes weren't focused on that, they were on the street lights. Still flickering, they went out one by one until there was only one left standing. "Kai," Nya panthed getting closer to Kai and hugging him tightly like a sibling would when afraid. They gulped at the same time stepping backwards until their backs touched a corner. Sinking down to their bottoms the two didn't let go.

Kai looked up to see that only one light was left on inside the building just like outside. If they both went out, who knows what would happen. Suddenly, just like that both lights went out. Screams were heard from inside, they didn't even know where they came from. Howls were heard through the dark, and the room was pitch black. "Kai," Nya squeaked. Slowly, the two of them got up and tried their best to find the door. With a loud THUMP! Nya fell to the floor. She had tripped on something, something not small but an average size of a human. Luckily, Nya reliazed she had her phone and shone it on the thing she had tripped on.

It was hard to see because it was black. Flinching a bit, it moved. As the head lifted Nya screamed in horror. It died down soon after once she saw who this was. "Cole!" she hugged him. Kai stopped shiverlng and went up to Cole, but still afraid to speak.

"Cole, where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember the last thing that happened," he rubbed the back of his head, "But once I found the Bounty empty, I ran in here for safety. The lights were... they were doing something wierd. Flickering!"

"Same thing happened to me," Kai said. Nya nodded her head saying that the same exact thing happened to her. They agreed to work together to find out what happened and to find their friends. During the rest of the time Nya kept her phone light on to keep everyone from getting scared. Kai felt another gust of cold air. Then, he peeked outside where the one light came back on. In the middle of the park stood a dark shadow. His arms stretched out wide, his head came out from the black and there were two big black hollow eyes. Enormous, it's mouth was wide open as it breath in all the air around it. Its head jerked up at Kai's.

Quickly, he threw the curtians over the window and huddled closer to the others. "Nya! Turn off the light! NOW!" his voice started to crack. The light turned off and all was black again. Kai didn't want to turn his head. He was afraid to see the shadow there again. There was a sound of papers folding, the curtains fell to the ground and Cole and Nya looked out the window. The shadow smiled at them, and the two screamed in horror. They huddled even closer together. The shadow fogged up the window and it's eyes got bigger. The big black holes in the eyes had trapped them in a dark and cold space. Just then, it dissappeared and Zane had came over.

"ZANE!" they exclaimed relived to see their friend but the shadow was gone. Zane stood the window and thwn came in from the door. His head lit up the room.

"What is going on?" he asked suspicious. Before any of them could speak the shadow appeared right in front of them, in the room.

* * *

**So this is my new story. That does not mean that I will not be updating my other stories anymore. I still will. Anyways, I got my inspiration from all the scary books I've read. I finished _The__ Stone Child_ yesterday. It was amazing!**

**so...**

**R&R**


	2. He Found It

_Hello ninja... _it spoke in and eerie voice, _you have something that belongs to me... _the ninja were shaking in fear. Who was this shadow? Why was she after them? _Come closer ninja, _she cooed pulling the ninja into a tighter embrace. _Closer... _they were being sucked into her world. Without thinking, Zane leaped forward and trued to kick the shadow. All that happened was that Zane's leg went through.

_She must not be from here_, Zane thought.

_Ooo you ninja are smart..._

_What do you want? _Zane thought harder.

_One of you has something that I need..._

_Leave us alone!_ Zane yelled in his thoughts and with that the shadow vanished. The lights in the room turned back on and it was already sunrise.

"What just happened?" Cole asked.

Zane stared deeply into Cole's eyes, "We need to find the rest."

"Uhh no need for that," a voice spoke from the door on the side. Jay and Lloyd poked their heads out. "We've been in here for quite a while and decided now's the best time to come out," Jay said. He turned to Lloyd.

"We can't find Sensei, Garmadon, and Misako. Looks like we're on our own. The two of us overheard the shadow saying something about an object that one of you have?" Lloyd told them. Zane nodded.

"We should find a library. Maybe there is some reference on this shadow and what she wants," all agreed and left the building. They wandered the streets in hope that there was a nearby library. Kai kept on his search until he came across a tall building. At the very top it read, _Library: Find What Books You Need... Here!_

"Found it!" he shouted to the others motioning them over. One by one, they climbed the stairs. Cole pushed open the door allowing the light to shine in the dark and floomy library. The place was a mess. "Where did everybody go?"

"Beats me," Cole shrugged, "Search for a book that might explain what's going on," he ordered. They searched the shelves but came across many useless books. Fantasy, Fiction, English, Language, Math books and more. As Cole's eyes scanned each shelf his eyes fell upon a book darker than any other. It caught him in a trance, but snapped out of it. Taking it out of its place he dusted the cover, cleaning it well. _The Rumor of the Haunted,_ the title read. His brows furrowed. As he flipped through the pages he saw that some were torn out and placed at the back of the book. He removed the papers out of the back and set the book down on the table beside him. While reading the papers, he was astonished. He couldn't believe what he was reading! _The Woman of the Woods, The Animals, The Story Behind it All, _and _The Key_. "Hey guys," he waved the papers and book and book in the air.

As soon as everyone was gathered at a table Cole passed out the papers but kept the book to himself. He felt the urge to not share it with anyone. Something in there had power over him. Something. "So..." he tried to get a conversation going. "Any luck?"

"Here, listen to this," Nya coughed.

_The Story Behind it All._

_For many years, Ninjago City was in greater depths. More powerful than the Overlord, it released creatures from different worlds. It was unknown if this was a male or female. Folks say that it came looking for a book. There was something in that book that would allow chaos, and the destruction of the universe. However, the book it is after is more than just a book. It can persuade those who find it to release the creatures and it. And it can also HAUNT._

_There is portal, a gate that will release them. Hidden in a place far away from the city. It is gaurded by the furocious beasts. This has led to conclusions that everything is a trap. A fellow friend of mine went out to stop this from happening. He had found the book but never knew of the power it held. The spirit of it that was trapped in there took over him. He couldn't bear the pain and dreams he had. This spirit knew well how to haunt him. So one night, he called me over. He told me to stick a knife right through his chest._

_He killed himself because of it. The blood loss was massive... I wrote this book article later on and put it at the back of the powerful book. I knew the book would take over me so I put it back in the library shelf and ran. Ran far far away. If you find this book, you are in great danger..._

Once Nya finished reading, their heads lit up and stared at Cole. Then, Zane's eyes traveled to the book. "Cole... you found this book," he said in a low whisper.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far?**

**R&R**


	3. The Key

Cole's face froze in deep shock. The corners of his mouth sunk downwards and he blinked once. As soon as he closed them a frightening vision flashed through his mind. Cole jumped back in fear and started breathing hard. He sunk deep to the ground panthing in fear, "Cole!" they shouted in unsion. Zane ran quickly too Cole's side and tried to pull the book away.

"Stop! Let go!" Cole cried out. Zane stared at him with worried eyes.

"Cole do not fight for it. Fight against it, you need to let go of it," Zane said with a soothing voice. The book suddenly glowed a bright red and burned through Zane's metal hands. He fell backwards in pain as Jay ran to his side.

_You ninja think you can prevent me from being released?_ A voice hissed, it was the shadow from before.

"Who are you?" Kai shouted out loud.

_Your worst nightmare!_ It cackled floating through the walls,_ I am the Queen of all monsters! I seek revenge on Ninjago City for locking us all back up_. She drifted further until she was closer to Cole and the book. _I want what was mind back... The book! With it, All of my pets will be free and we can finally destroy Ninjago! With the book now in ones possession, he'll have no choice but to obey me! If not, things can be arranged._

Just then, Cole started to scream in horror as his eyes glowed purple, the images had once again came back.

_I'll be watching you_... She faded away into the darkness. Nya and Jay ran to Cole helping him up.

"We have to help him!" Nya exclaimed holding him steady. Jay looked deeply into Cole's eyes, fear was all that covered it, darkness too.

"First we have to find a place to take shelter and work out our ideas," Lloyd stated, "I suggest we go somewhere safe from Ninjago City-"

"But Lloyd, who knows what, there could be clues scattered here to help us destroy the book and the gate," Kai persuaded.

"I have an idea, how bout we stay at Dareth's place? He might be gone but we can still use it right?" Jay laughed. Everyone exchanged looks then turned their heads to face Jay. "What did I tell you?" He said once they all got there.

"Gah!" Lloyd cried when he tripped on the rug, falling flat on his face he noticed a small key lying in front of him. It was old and moldy but that didn't mean it still couldn't be used. The parts of it that could still be seen had turned rusty but was still a bit shiny and silver. The key was as big as a hand and had a funny tip. "Hey guys, get a load of this!" Lloyd held it up for all to see, but it was dark inside. "Hold on," he said as he searched for the light switch. Feeling the wall for something that would feel unusual, he finally turned on the power. As their eyes adjusted to the light, Nya walked up to Lloyd, taking the key out of his hands.

"What is it?" Jay asked rubbing his eyes, still blinded by the light.

"A key, it could be our first clue," Nya said. "It seems as if it was a part of something big! Maybe that big thing is hidden somewhere in this room. If the key was found here, then it's missing part must be located somewhere in here," Nya set the key down on the shelf which held all of Dareth's fake trophies, "Everybody search for something in this room. If you spot something, feel free to try and use the key!" She ordered.

Instantly, they all started to scavenge the room. Jay thought he found something and ran back to grab the key. He came to a stop and his eyes widened in horror. "Hey guys," he peeped, "Why is the key splattered with blood? And why is there a bloody dagger on the shelf? And... where's," he helped before continuing, "Cole?" His eyes followed a trail of blood which led straight to a figure on the ground. Cloaked in red but soaked in blood.

* * *

**R&R**

**Sorry if there are any messed up words or instead words/sentences because I m doing this all on my kindle. I have always been.**


	4. The Red Road

Jay stared helplessly at the motionless body. Dropping onto a knee as everyone came closer, he sighed and looked up at them, his eyes shaking. "He- Kai-I-" he tried to say but just froze in place. His back turned as cold as ice, not Kai. It had to be Kai. Nya ran beside Jay leaning on his shoulder, tears streamed down her face as it started to get wet. Nya's face had lost it's color, she was traumatized by the fact that Kia, her brother had just left. "Nya?" Jay whispered in her ear "It's okay, we'll see Kai again soon. I mean, he'll always be a part of your heart right?" Nya stopped to gaze up at Jay's face which began to turn a bright red. Nya smiled as some assurance ran through her that Kai was in good hands.

"That's not all," Lloyd spoke up, "We don't know where Cole and the Book is," still focused on Kai, he could sense that everyone was agreeing to the thought. Since, they all arrived at the dojo, Zane rested Cole against the wall in the corner. Of course he still held the book but that creature still had power over it's finder. Lloyd shook his head, trying his best not to think about Kai and picked up the key. The blood on the key had dried out to reveal a word. Lloyd's eyes widened at what seemed to be that the word was his name.

"Woah," someone breathed from behind him. Lloyd whipped his head around to see Jay gazing over his shoulder at the word imprinted on the key. His name was highlighted in bright gold, just like his Golden Ninja suit.

"Same here," Lloyd replied, "I think this key has something to do with me which will lead us to the first clue. Let's try and put aside Kai and Cole, we have to figure this thing out before it's too late," he said with a harsh tone. With Cole gone, Kai would've taken his place. But with Kai dead, he was now in charge. Lloyd was the last to leave the dojo. Before he took his last step out of the door, Lloyd ran back to Kai and knelt beside his dead body. "We'll find a way to bring you back. We'll all find a way to stop this mess and undo everything that was done," he said softly to Kai. Taking one last look at him, Lloyd stood up and followed the others out the door.

"Everything will be fine," he assured himself.

As Lloyd left the dojo, he stopped dead in his tracks before continuing. He caught something stirring in the corner of his eye. Turning back around he saw nothing else in the dojo. All was clear, "I'm probably just seeing things. I mean if Kai really is alive," Lloyd shrugged and kept a move on catching up with the rest. Gripping the key tightly, he stared at his name on it for quite a while until he bumped into Zane. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I just can't take my eyes off my name. It's printed in the gold that was the same as when I defeated the Overlord," he said.

Zane walked up to him, "I am sure there is a reason. Let us get a move on to find anything suspicious, we have not even found out what this first clue is, keep your eyes peeled," he ordered before leaving Lloyd at the back of the group.

* * *

Nobody had done anything to Kai's body. They just left it where it was found, that had been a huge mistake that they all made. Once it was safe, clear for any happening in the room, the Shadow rose back up from the ground. She lurked over Kai's body, beaming real big. _Watch out petty Ninja_, she giggled a bit, _I wonder who'll it be next._ Fading back into the darkness, a little of light shown. It whirled around the Red Ninja, and in it's place stood a beast. The most terrifying beast you could imagine. With a head of a lion, body of a serpent, eyes of a bat, and enormous teeth stained with blood. This monster wasn't as you would call daily, it could hunt down it's prey in a matter of time. It's teeth would sink right through the flesh, cut deep through the bones and out the other way. Shrieks wouldn't even be able to be heard from miles away, not even when it got you.

It's eyes could help it hunt during the night, it's serpent like body to silently get pass without even being heard. It would mostly attack from behind, not a jump but would grab you by the feet first. Dragging you away till you were pulled into the darkness, and no longer heard or seen. This monster was fast, quick, or more like swift. You wouldn't even know it was there.

In front of where the Shadow was stood a man with bright purple eyes. Clothes black as night to blend in with the shadows, a large frown, long black hair which swayed a bit to the side. And in one hand... a book. He looked sharply at the monster, as if it knew what he wanted it to do. It transformed into a puddle of black goo and went out the door. The man, walked out the door and stood just in front of the dojo, but behind the ninja who were just about far enough from the dojo. As the purple eyes turned back into a soft hazel, he shook his head and stared directly at the ninja, "How'd I get out here?" He asked himself, rubbing his head, he ran to catch up with his friends before anything bad happened. The last thing he remembered was holding a silver, and once clean dagger.

* * *

**R&R**

**The next chapter of ****_A Leader _****should be up soon. I would like to be finished with A_ Leader _soon, but it still has a couple more chapters. After that I'll have another story to start!**

**This story though still has a long way to go...**

**Again, R&R**


	5. Shadows on the Wall

The four Ninja decided to check the library again for any other clue. Last time they were in there, Cole had found a book but had became a gateway and held power over him. This time, they were going to look through the papers that were found at the back of the book. Nya still had them in her possession and they seemed pretty important for use. Before Lloyd closed the door, he saw a figure running to them holding a thick book. Using his Golden Power to create a little light, his eyes saw Cole, Running to catch up. "Cole?" He said out loud instead of in his head. Jay, Nya, and Zane were triggered by the name and ran to Lloyd's side to see him. Cole came up to the stairs in front anything, catching his breath he looked up and smiled.

"Cole where were you back at the dojo?" Jay questioned him. Cole held a hand in the air for a brief second then answered.

"I'm not really sure," he bit his lip and pushed them aside so he could get in. "So what are you guys doing now? And where's Kai?" They sat down at the table and Nya pulled out the papers from before.

"Please don't mention my brother. He's-" she started but didn't continue.

"Kai's dead," Lloyd mumbled under his breath. Everyone was silent afterwards and the room got darker. Lloyd got up from his chair to turn on all the lights then sat back down, "We're checking to see if there are anymore clues. I found this written on the key," Lloyd handed Cole the key with his name engraved on it.

"What the? That's kinda creepy, maybe it means something?" Cole guessed.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Nya said shuffling the papers and filing them in an order. She laid them out one by one on the table and pointed to the one that read The Key. "Listen to this," she said before she begun to read the paper.

_It is said that one of the artifacts to the gateway besides the book is a key. A key that can only be powered by not darkness but light. Once it is powered, the key will be inserted into a page with the mark of the key in the book. With that the gateway will open once the book makes contact with the gate._

_It is also said that the person to power the key will be the one with their name written on it. No one however has figured out how to power it, but don't! You don't want to open the gate. No one also knows how to destroy the key. If you have already found the key, you are doomed. _

_Beware for she is now after you._

_Also one or two more things:_

_Protect the book and the key-_

"What happened Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, when the pages were found this was the last one in the script. I guess whoever wrote it didn't get a chance to finish it," she explained setting the paper down.

Lloyd held the key up and started twirling it in the air. "So if this key wasn't meant to be found then what do we do with it now?" Nya shrugged.

"I guess we put it back where it was found or lock it in a box and hide it," Zane shook his head.

"That cannot be done, no one else but us is here in Ninjago City, we have to destroy it," he turned to the others who gave worried looks.

"How?!" Lloyd aksed.

"We power the Key!" Said Nya.

Suddenly, Jay jumped rubbing his back. "I-I heard something! It poked me in the back!" He exclaimed, Jay walked backwards till he hit the wall and sunk deep to the ground. The lights shook and then everything went black. There was screaming from Nya heard, "Nya!" Jay cried out. As one light in the center of the room flickered back on Cole had once again disappeared. Lloyd looked at his hands and gasped in horror. "What is it? Did you loose something!?"

"The Key!" Lloyd pouted, whoever had it now was in danger. But who else was there to have the key besides them... besides, her. Lloyd crouched closer to Jay and so did Zane and Nya. Huddled close together, Lloyd's eyes saw something moving on the wall. Silver streaked, sharpened well, and pointy. "Look out!" He yelled as the daggers came flying to them. Everyone parted to the sides out of breath as the saw the daggers pinned to the walls. From where the daggers were thrown were two shadows, they laughed and started to duplicate. The shadows spread across the library, top and bottom floor. Cornering the 4 ninja. One smiled and their bright white teeth lit up the room. Lloyd scanned the room for something sharp or at least something that could help them get out. He spotted the door, not to far away but guarded by 4 shadows. Then his eyes fell upon the librarians desk where Jay's head could be seen.

Quietly, he crawled towards Jay and opened the drawer. "What are you doing!?" He screeched in a low whisper.

"Searching for something that can help us!" He threw out some crumpled papers and paper clips. "Ah hah!" He plucked out some library cards from the drawer and handed some to Jay.

"And what exactly is this for? Checking out books will not help us!"

"That's not the plan," he whispered. Poking his head out from under the desk, he closed one eye and aimed for the shadow near the exit. Lloyd took out a flashlight and shone it on the shadow along with thrusting the card at it. Within a split second it disappeared into thin air and dropped the key Lloyd had lost.

"Right..." Jay chuckled and did the same. The two went on doing their best while Nya and Zane crawled to the door. As soon as they made it out Jay and Lloyd had finished and were done with the shadows. "Wow! It's so dark in there and even outside! How long will it be like this?" He complained.

"When we fix everything, right now we need to find Cole and the gate, I think J know how to destroy it!" Nya said. They walked over to a bench and sat down. They couldn't sleep, eat, or fight. None of it was any use against this Shadow. But May still felt tired and she laid her head on Jay's shoulder. Lloyd leaned against the back of the bench while Zane, who didn't need to rest, stood on the look out.

From an alley, the creature watched the ninja. Soon he would pounce and attack them, just not now. He felt like he wanted to just start a fire, it took a deep breath and transformed into a man with messy brown hair. Standing in red, he lifted his hand sparking a little fire. With an evil grin, he lurked back into the shadows not to be seen.

* * *

**So I updated the chapter and might not have italic some of them.**

**R&R**


	6. The Animals

"Lloyd, Jay, Nya," Zane shook the three sleepy ninja, "Lloyd!" He proclaimed but he still didn't budge. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew past all of them and startled the trio.

"What?" Lloyd snapped, he got of the bench and began to stretch when Zane pulled him down. "What was that for-" Zane placed a cold metal hand over his mouth and all was silent. "What?" He asked once again.

"I sense something, a threat following us," Zane's eyes scanned the area. Just grass with some frost on it along with the lamp posts and buildings, "That is odd, it was never snowing," he whispered to himself. Zane bent down to touch the frost when it gave a painful sting to his hand. "Gah! This is not snow!" He warned the others. From a distance, he saw bright red eyes, more like crimson. Zane took a step back and guarded the others. The eyes moved and started running to them, but this time they were green. However, it produced a very familiar friend.

"Kai!" Nya shouted at him, running to hug her brother. Kai hurried his head deep into Nya's shoulders, tears streaming down his face.

"Kai, how are you still alive?" Lloyd raised a brow unsure if this was really Kai. There was something odd about him that wasn't right.

"What do you mean? I never did really die," he answered coldly. Nya just hugged him even tighter. "Where's Cole?" He said when he noticed that someone was missing.

"None of us know, he disappeared when the lights in the library turned off," said Zane getting closer to Jay. "We found this," he held up the key with Lloyd's name, "It was read that whoever's name was engraved on the key was the one to power it. Do you think you know how Lloyd should power the key? We think it might be the only way to destroy it."

"Actually I do know, follow me," Kai was the lead of the group walking beside Nya. The rest trailed behind, but Lloyd stayed further back.

"Hey Lloyd, what's wrong?" Jay patted him on the back when he noticed Lloyd walking really slow. "We gotta stay together, keep at the same pace."

"I just- Something doesn't feel right. I don't think this is really Kai," he breath taking one step back. Jay pushed him forward and rolled his eyes.

"I'm with you," he whispered into Lloyd's ear.

"What?"

"I mean, I saw Kai on the floor. Dead. I don't think this is Kai either," Lloyd smiled comforted by the thought that someone else had the same feeling. Together, the two caught up with the group.

* * *

Cole found himself lost in the woods, alone and it was still dark and cold. He decided to take a quick break for a minute but it turned into a nap. As he leaned against a tall tree his eyes felt heavy. The bark scratched his back feeling dry and the ground was wet. With the book resting on his lap and his hands over it to protect the book, he drifted off into a sleep.

The sleep had then turned into a nightmare, visions that would haunt him, the Shadow forcing him to obey. His hands clenched and he tried to fight off the Animals in his thoughts but they only got closer. Cole curled up into a ball, afraid of them. Their pointy, white teeth ready to dig in deep. Their stare from the crimson eyes. Their horrible stinky breath, and worse of all, there was no one to help him.

His eyes burst open and he sat up breathing heavily. Looking down at the book, he felt like he just wanted to leave it, but he couldn't. He wasn't going to sleep, he was just going to search. Search for his friends and stay close. The Shadow couldn't hurt him, only persuade and haunt right? Throughout the rest of the night, Cole searched and searched. His feet ached badly and he wanted to shut his eyes just for a while, but the Shadow would just haunt him more.

The leaves crunched beneath his feet, and the book felt like it was getting heavier. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about those visions. The Animals were huge, but he knew they weren't real. Checking behind him, he sighed in relief that nothing was following. Finally, he came to a clearing, but it led back to the Bounty. Cole knew this was for the best and decided to make himself comfy thinking that his friends would check here.

On-board the deck, Cole opened the door to the Bridge and sat down for a minute staring blankly at the book. Suddenly, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Without turning around, he gulped once. Then twice and from the corner of his eye saw the drool falling onto the floor. There was more than one in here. At least 4 or 6.

It was...

_The Animals_.

* * *

**I also updated this ch.**

**R&R**


	7. Brother's and Sister's

With a sudden shake, Cole woke up to find himself still in the forest. The whole thing was a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed so real. He never did find the Bounty and he never was attacked by the Animals. Checking himself for any wounds while he was trapped in a different world, Cole noticed a small bite on his wrist. "Where did that come from?" He said to himself. Cole touched the bite lightly but it felt painful, like when lemon mixes with a cut. Picking up the book, he decided to explore the forest while he still could. As he walked on the wet grass, Cole paused for a minute thinking something brushed past him.

Cole... Someone whispered, Cole... it said again. Cole didn't move, whatever it was he would just have to ignore it. Cole... it said for a third time. Given a few seconds, Cole dashed through the trees trying to get as far away as possible. His feet couldn't keep up and he was almost running out of breath, if he were Jay he could've gotten farther due to his speed. Seeing a thick tree stump, Cole swooped to the side hiding behind it with the book tucked beneath his feet. Tilting his head just a little to the side, he could see it. The Shadow had found him. This time her eyes were bigger, her mouth was wide and opened ready to say something. She tried to make eye contact with Cole but he just closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" He cried out, "Take back the stupid book! That way you can stop haunting me!" Cole kicked the book with his feet towards the Shadow.

Oh Cole, getting rid of the book won't solve anything... She cooed, Besides, I need the book. You need it to release me and all my little pets...

With his eyes still shut, Cole sank to the ground his back pressing hard against the stump. Tears streamed down his face as the visions came back. He shouldn't close his eyes, not ever. Snapping them open, the Shadow hovered above the ground, smiling at him. That's better... Suddenly, Cole's eyes turned into that same purple as before. He relaxed his muscles and picked up the book that he had kicked. The Shadow disappeared and left Cole alone, still under her trance. He marched through the forest till he came across a stone wall. On the wall were carvings, drawings of the creatures it would unleash. His eyes scanned the wall till they fell upon the picture of The Shadow. Next to that picture was a rectangle slot to hold the book.

Cole put the book in its rightful place he said to himself, "She will be pleased. Once I get the key, she will get her revenge," he turned away, leaving the book to find the Ninja. Behind him, the Shadow laughed.

As Cole walked during the cold and dark night he saw a light that beckoned him to come closer. The light was inside a small hut, where the Key was to be powered. Inside he sat in a chair making himself feel uneasy knowing that the Ninja would be here soon. Kai was doing his part, and now it was Cole's turn.

"So Kai, where exactly are you taking us?" Zane questioned his friend.

"In here," Kai opened the door to show Cole sitting in a chair waving happily with no book.

"Guys!" He ran up to Lloyd and hugged him tight.

"Cole? How are you here? You didn't even know this was where we were heading," Lloyd asked surprised to see him. Cole shrugged and pointed to the Key sticking out of Lloyd's pocket. "We think powering it is the only way to destroy it,"he explained.

"Over here," Kai pointed to a post, "The Key should be lined up in the middle to that post across," he pointed to the same post across as said. "Lloyd, you will use your Golden Power's too light up the center of the other post. That way, the light beam will transfer to this one operating the Key," Jay stuck a tongue out at Kai, "What you think I'm lying?"

"I'm not saying anything to you!" He turned his back and waited, "Just you wait,.soon something BIG is going to happen!" He said to the others.

"I've never seen Jay this angry before," Nya frowned.

Kai patted his sister on the back, "I'm sure he'll get over it," Lloyd just rolled his eyes. Jay and Lloyd both knew something wasn't right. Everyone was just blinded to see that this wasn't Kai. He stepped over to the other post and collected all his Golden Energy powering it. The light spread across to the one with the Key and suddenly, the Key lit gold.

Cole smirked and got up snatching the Key from its place, "Thank You very much for everything!" He laughed and fled the place slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" Lloyd peeped.

"See what did I tell you!?" Jay screamed red with anger. From behind them, Kai stood silently and transformed into the beast. It's long slimy serpent taill stretched till it reached the end of the room. It's bat like eyes focused on the Ninja, none of them, hearing a thing just huddled close together until it dug its claws deep into Nya's abdomen and leg causing pain to run through her. Lloyd, Zane, and Jay jumped turning around to see not Kai. Nya lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Nya!" He ran to her body hugging her the best he could.

"Jay get away from there!" Lloyd called out to him as he and Zane backed up to the door. The monster turned to Lloyd and slithered straight at him. Using his Powers, he created a beam of light which shot through the monsters belly and it fell to the ground unconscious. "Nya!" Lloyd and Zane ran over to Jay and Nya once the monster fell.

"I-I-" she started coughing up blood. "I- Jay," her voice started to fade.

"Nya!" Jay cried tears falling into the puddle of blood. Nya smiled looking up at him.

"Jay, you-you know- I- I won't-l-live lo-long enough. I-I- I lo-love- you- just-just remember-remember that-forever I-I always will," touching Jay's face, stroking it softly than gripping his hand. "If I'm the sun, then your the moon... if your the words then I'm the tune yeah..." Jay smiled back and continued the part.

"If your the heart then I'm the beat, somehow together we're complete."

"There are times the world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down, but everywhere you are, the sun comes out...

Even when you're gone, I feel you close, you'll always be the one I'll love the most... your in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin.

And anywhere, any time that you need anything, count me in," they sang together. Before leaving, Nya pulled Jay down and kissed him on the lips saying, "Count me in..." She sighed and closed her eyes letting herself go.

Silence filled the room until Zane spoke up, "Come on Jay, we must leave and stop Cole from opening the gate and destroy it." With a sad face Jay, Lloyd, and Zane left Nya there. At least, she would be with her brother...

* * *

**So I am sorry for all you Nya fans, I like Nya too but PLEASE keep on reading! Something will , you'll see. Also that song Nya and Jay were singing was ****_Count Me In _****from Liv****_ and Maddie. _****I love that show, and I watched the episode yesterday with the song. It's a good show for those of you who haven't seen it. Anyways, I've updated ch. 5 & 6.**

**R&R**


	8. the Gate

"So know we've lost Kai and Nya!" Lloyd protested throwing his hands in the air. Zane was beside him on his right and on his left was Jay. "We don't even know where Cole is! He just stole the key and ran away looking like a maniac!"

"I know how you feel Lloyd, but I just feel like giving up," Jay whined, "Can't we just fly the Bounty somewhere far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far-" Zane placed a hand over his mouth.

"Jay, I think we understand how far you want to be," Jay looked down at the ground, removing Zane's hand.

"Agh! Zane your hand tastes disgusting!"

"How do you know that?"

"I licked it," Jay laughed.

"Let's not start fooling around," Lloyd got in between the two but accidentally touching Zane's wet hand. "Jay, he's a Nindriod, remember?" He said wiping his hand on his ninja gi. Jay nodded and laid on his back on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah."

"We have to start searching for that gate and stop The Shadow from releasing all those creatures," from the corner of his eye, Lloyd saw Zane doing something weird, "What are you doing Zane?" He asked him. Zane ignored Lloyd and did exactly what Jay was doing. "Turn of your funny switch," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Zane opened the panel on his left arm and flicked the switch off. "You know Lloyd, where will we even find the Gate? Where do you think it could be?" Jay spat out.

"I don't know but powering the key isn't how you destroy the gate," said Lloyd.

"When'd you figure that out?"

"Just now," he answered reading the papers that were from the back of the book.

"Ahem," Jay started clearing his throat, "Where'd you get those papers? I thought Nya had them. She's gone remember?"

"I took them before leaving, they might help us... When I read the passage from the article that read The Woman of the Woods, I found out that the Key can only power the gate-"

"Yeah, we all knew that already," Jay coughed.

"You didn't let me finish, once the Key is powered, it can't be stopped. The only thing that can break the key and destroy the gate is a pen...

_The Gate was created to lock Sheela, the Queen of all the creatures of the night. It was created by one of the most skilled artists in Ninjago. What he used to created the gate was a special pen, crafted by himself. While creating the gate he stumbled upon a book called The Rumor of the Haunted. Inside the book was a shape that looked like a key. Carrying the book with him, he discovered that the gate had finished the rest of it, itself. In the center was a carving that was deep enough to fit the book._

_The Gate itself was mysterious along with the book, the artist decided to do some research on the book. He spent the night in the forest where the Gate was located and studied the book carefully. Checking every detail and making sure he missed nothing. He soon realized that whenever he stopped to give his eyes some rest, nightmares and visions would play through his mind._

_Soon he came across a page which read about the Gate. It was one of those mysterious things which appeared out of no where in Ninjago. After a year, the Gate disappeared and never came back, knowing that every evil was safely trapped in it._

_That was until the artist was hired because of some persuasion. The artist soon came to a sense that he did not even craft the Gate. He did not even craft the pen. Something had persuaded him to make it, something had possessed him to craft the pen and reform the Gate._

_That something wanted him to release it from it's prison. That something worked it's way till it got what it wanted. He didn't know how it all started but he knew how to stop it. The pen he crafted to create the Gate was the key to destroying it. He went back home to ask me, how the Gate is to be destroyed but he never came across an answer. He even told me that he had dropped the pen somewhere in the woods. Every night as he drifted off to sleep, the visions would come back to haunt him. As he figured, it was the book that held the power, a Shadow that could haunt and persuade._

_The next day, he gave up and asked me to stick a knife straight through his chest. After that day, the Shadow was no longer after him because of his death. Now it was after anyone who found the book..._

_That is not all, days pasted and I finally figured how to destroy the Gate. There is a Woman in the Woods, she is the guardian of the Gate. She holds the key to destroying it, I figured she must have the pen after my friend lost it. I wanted to go back but I didn't, I had already started to leave Ninjago. Leaving was my only option after hiding the book. I now regret leaving it in the library, I now regret leaving Ninjago._

_My first hope was that no one found the book, my second was that someone would destroy the Gate once and for all..._

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Released

Cole's feet patted against the soil keeping a steady pattern. The leaves of the trees thickened above shading Cole even more. It cooled all of what was beneath it, the air was thin, Cole inhaled the fresh air and then released. Cole's eyes gazed over to the Key which sat in his right palm. The light from the Key reflected off his purple eyes, from the Key, he could see the eyes of Queen Sheela. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see her. _Let me see it_! She hissed reaching out for the Key, but all her black hands did was go through. Sheela growled in desperation. Cole tilted his head to the left, he couldn't see through her. It had not always been that way. Before, Sheela was easy to see through because of her shadowy shape, but now it was as if she was beginning to turn solid.

_Go ahead, you aren't that far from the Gate_, she tried to push Cole back but once again, her hands just went through his body. Her big black eyes of sorrow watched him, Cole didn't move. _What's wrong with you!?_ She screeched snapping her skinny fingers in front of his face. _Move_! Cole froze in his stance and stared off into the distance avoiding everything going on around him. Sheela poked her head out from above Cole's shoulder, she could see the Gate, just a couple more steps and she would be free!

Looking back at Cole she watched as his eyes showed no sign of him being 'awake'. Y_ou will turn around and put that Key in the book!_ She ordered him. Cole didn't budge. His hands released themselves and the Key fell to the ground snapping Cole out of his thoughts.

"I will not be used!" He yelled shaking his head clean as his eyes turned back to normal. Cole backed away from the Shadow until he reliazed he was heading the wrong way. Sheela bent down closer to the Key, her eyes moved up so that they could see Cole slowly moving to the side.

_Get back here_! She shot right for him.

Cole ran through the forest, but the thing was, he didn't know which way would let him free. Checking behind him he thought he saw the Animals again, like from the nightmare. But no, there were no Animals, instead Sheela darted through the tree trunks, her hands stretching further and further till they reached him. Suddenly, this time, they didn't go through him. Her hands grasped Cole tightly a long with the tail of her shadow. "Let me go! Help!" He screamed, but his voice didn't reach far. One of Sheela's hand cupped itself over Cole's mouth. All that was heard were muffled screams, which also didn't travel far.

_This way_, she brought Cole to the Gate and her other hand revealed the Key. Cole shook his head still trying to cry for help. _Shhh... we don't want anything to disturb us right_? Gulping in fear, Cole watched as she put the Key up in front of Cole. Open it! Cole struggled but the tail grew tighter. Sheela placed the Key in Cole's hand and nudged it forward forcing him to do so. _You know I can't open the Gate! So do it!_ Cole's hand lunged forward ripping the Key into the book. Sheela broke Cole free from her grip as she started to rise. He landed on the ground with a thud staring up at her. She grew taller and taller till she was higher than the trees. The trees above her crumbled and the sky got darker. Lightning flashed and it struck the ground, some of it lit the other trees on fire.

Sheela cackled above and raised her hands as the other monster from the Gate were released. Soaring through the sky or stamping on the ground, they came and stormed off heading to Ninjago City. Cole got up and started to run, but Sheela spotted him from above.

"There's no where to run!" Benting down, she scooped Cole up in her hands then locked him behind bars. "You haven't even seen my true powers!" Cole was trapped in a floating cage, high above the ground. He could see Ninjago City from here, "I'll give you the best view, you get to watch your home crumble apart!" Cole didn't like this, not at all.

* * *

**So that was chapter 9, sorry it took so long to update...**

**R&R**


	10. In the Forest

"What was that?" Jay hollered. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking with fear. There it was again, thud, thump, thump, BANG! He lifted his head up to the dark clouds and saw a horrid face. Black big hollow eyes, pale skin, a mouth gaping open over the ground. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake, from a distance Jay could see red eyes flaring in the dark. They started to move closer, he could make out horns, big paws with sharp claws. Wings on some creatures, teeth of all sizes. They were heading straight for them, for Ninjago City.

"What the?" Lloyd pointed at them. They were big and nasty, whatever they were, it wasn't going to be long before all of Ninjago City is destroyed, and the rest of the world. Lucky for them, there were no citizens to protect right now. "Come on we have to get to the forest!"

"What? Are you crazy!? These things came out from the forest and you want us to go in there?" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs, then gasped for air. "Sometimes, I really do still hate you," he sneered once they were headed to the trees.

"Jay! Look out!" Zane warned him jumping in front, kicking the face of the beast.

"Thanks," Zane winked. Lloyd waited at the entrance of the forest for the other two. "How'd you get here?" Jay panted.

"Easy, now let's go, we have to find the Woman in the Woods," he commanded leading the way. As they marched through the woods, the soil beneath their feet wet their shoes getting soil and cut grass stuck all over it. It was damp but that wasn't all that happened, "Hold on, did any of you see that?" He held his hand out for a stop and ordered silence. Something was following them, it made the leaves rustle and fall from the trees to the ground. Lloyd looked up to see a hand waving at him. He could make out a black garment, "Cole?"

Landing with a thud on the grass he smiled at Lloyd. "Cole, how do you keep managing to find us?"

"I was lost in the woods, trapped here after Sheela was released," he noted leaning on a trunk, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," Lloyd rolled his eyes and kept on his search. Thinking to himself he thought, is this the real Cole? _Can I trust him? I mean, when Kai died something else pretended to be him. Everyone but Jay and I believed he was the real Kai, until he killed Nya_, "Can we trust you?" Lloyd turned around spitting at Cole in the face.

"Of course you can, what makes you think you can't?" Cole's hand was wiping the goey saliva from his face.

"Well for starters, the exact same thing happened to Kai," Jay and Zane backed out of the group and stood beside a tree waiting.

"Oh you think I'm one of those Animals that can transform into human beings? Very funny," Cole laughed. Lloyd stared at him intensely until he saw a streak of green flash through his brown eyes.

Lloyd noticed his fangs, "Where did those come from?" Cole shielded his mouth with his hand.

"Oh um," he couldn't think of what to say, Cole's eyes moved from right to left, "I-" his line was cut of by a loud roar.

"Run!" Jay exclaimed running to find safety with Zane trailing behind. Cole gripped Lloyd's wrist and followed Jay and Zane. "Where... do... we run to?" He choked running around randomly. Lloyd looked behind to see a creature with multiple parts. It had a 4 heads, one tiger, one dragon, and one goat. Just looking at it's tail gave Lloyd the frights, it was a snake. The beast was already catching up with them, right before it got a chance to claw Lloyd's back, Cole, who was still holding onto Lloyd's wrist, tugged him forward.

"This way!" Zane motioned to a small hole in the ground. "One by one squeeze inside, I'll hold it off," Zane stepped forward but was held back by Jay.

"You'll die out there!"

"If I do not try, all of us will," he said with trust in his voice. Jay hugged him tightly and left him with tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Come on Jay!" Cole grabbed him by the collar and forced him to go in. "Lloyd's already inside, come on!" Jay couldn't stop staring at Zane. With one last look, he shoved himself down the hole. Cole jumped in and guarded the others if the beast tried to dig it's way in. They could still hear it's roars and hisses, they could see Zane from a little crack, defending them from the beast. After a couple minutes, everything turned dead silent.

"Zane?" Jay peeped, he didn't answer. He fell to the ground and scrunched up into a ball, burrying his head in his knees.

"It's okay Jay, let's just get some rest," Lloyd patted him on the back and sat down next to him.

"No, no, no, we can't loose Zane now. We've already lost Kai, and Nya!" He whined. Cole walked forward, looking down at them.

"Hey, maybe we can get them back somehow, just for now, I think it's best we get some rest like what Lloyd said," he took out a bloody knife causing Lloyd and Jay to scoot back, away from him. "It's okay," he set it on the ground far away from them.

"Where'd you get that?" Lloyd muttered.

"When I was still under the control of Sheela, I," he filled before continuing, "I killed Kai." He dropped to the floor and tried to make himself all cozy. Jay and Lloyd didn't quite give the reactions he was hoping for.

"I understand, but for now, let's put all that aside and get a good rest. Tomorrow we find the Woman of the Woods, I'm already afraid Sheela has started the destruction of Ninjago City," Lloyd told them before taking his quick rest.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 10... sorry I wasn't updating before, I took a road trip with my family to Spokane and Montana. On the way home, which was today, I decided to write the next ch. Just got back so I updated the next ch.**

**Oh, and also I think that beast that was chasing the four is called a Ketu. I don't know, I could be wrong. Anyways, I remembered it from MLP and seeing it at Joans in Crossroads.**

**R&R**


	11. Shy

Lloyd didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay this way, no disturbance, no nothing. He wouldn't have to face Sheela, he wouldn't have to barge into Ninjago City and save it again. He was having the best dream, he was in a world of candy. Even though he was older, it didn't mean he didn't like candy anymore. When you grow, somethings change, somethings don't.

Lloyd grabbed a lollipop and sat back in a minty field, licking the pop. He thought it would taste good but the flavor was odd. It tasted like metal, in his mouth. Lloyd scurried to the chocolate river and poured some of it in his mouth. This time, he heard crunching sounds. "Blagh!" He spit it out to see small white bits lying on the ground.

"Morning Lloyd," a calm voice said, snapping Lloyd out of his horrible dream. Where was he again? Oh yeah, that's right... a hole- a hole in the ground. A hole that was just as dark as outside. "I made you breakfast," the voice handed him a piece of chicken. Lloyd took it by the bone that was sticking out and ripped a chunk of to digest.

He could make out Cole eating on the side, but he couldn't see the source of the voice. Just as he was about to get up, he fell back down. "Do not try and get up, Jay is still asleep," it told him. After Lloyd finished, he used all his energy to create a light, Kai were here, he could create a small fire, Lloyd thought. "No need for that," the stranger's hand lowered Lloyd's and took out some sticks.

"Where'd you get those?" He asked.

"I will explain later on. Right now, we need to find the Woman," Lloyd twitched. How'd this guy know they were searching for her? Where'd he get all this stuff from?

As small sparks started, soon the fire was burning, crackling. It was in the center of the dark hole. Lloyd gasped when he saw the stranger, he smiled at Lloyd and held up his left arm. "Zane?" Zane closed his eyes and nodded, "What happened out there? What happened to your arm?"

"Yesterday, after you took cover in the hole, I was able to distract the creature for a couple seconds. Before I was able to climb in, it slashed my arm cutting the metal open a bit. Fighting with one arm was pretty hard, but after I finished it, I went hunting, though was careful not to get caught. I found a chicken and picked up some sticks, then headed here," Zane explained. He looked at Jay, who still was resting on Lloyd.

"Hey, we leaving soon?" Cole scoffed getting in between Lloyd and Zane.

"In a moment, until Jay wakes," Zane said.

"What-no I've been awake the whole time!" He sat up laughing. "I just-my head landed on Lloyd's lap when he grabbed your not broken arm and started licking it!" Jay pointed at Zane, the fell backwards laughing at Lloyd again.

"So that's why my candy tasted funny," Lloyd said softly to himself.

"Well come on, the Woman of the Woods could be anywhere," Cole pushed himself out of the hole and waited for the others to make it out. "I'll lead," he said firmly. The wind blew hard, pressing against their backs. The night was dead silence.

Lloyd couldn't stand everything being quiet, so he tried to think of a topic to talk about. He remembered back to yesterday when Cole had found them. Lloyd ran up besides Cole, "So, you never told us about those fangs," he smirked.

"I-I can't talk about it right now," Cole excused taking a few steps to the left, apart from Lloyd. Cole shut his mouth tightly.

"Come on! Tell-" Cole put a hand over Lloyd's mouth.

"Be quiet," he whispered to everyone. His eyes moved from left to right, scanning his surroundings. Suddenly, there was a scream and Jay was being dragged into the darkness, pulled by his left leg. "Jay!" Cole ran, pulling with all his might to tug him back with them. "A little help?" Lloyd grabbed Cole's collar and pulled. Zane didn't do anything, he couldn't repair his arm. If he helped, something even worse would happen to it.

Cole's eyes turned green and he saw exactly what was pulling Jay, vines. He jumped in and ripped them apart, breaking Jay free. As he got back up, the others looked at him. But it wasn't just him, it was his eyes. "Why are your eyes green?" Jay asked.

"Come on Cole, spill it, what are the fangs? And why are your eyes green?" Lloyd put his hands on his hip.

Cole didn't know what to say anymore. How was he going to explain Sheela releasing him. How Sheela ordered him to prevent the Ninja from reaching the pen. How deadly the poison was that Sheela gave him. He didn't want his friends getting hurt, he didn't want himself to get hurt too. Cole could tell Sheela was always watching him, she was high above the trees. Even from Ninjago City she could see him.

"Cole, are you okay?" Zane questioned.

"Yeah, why?" He was nervous, his eyes winced and he was shaking all over.

"Cole?"

* * *

**R&R**


	12. An Explanation

"Cole?"

"What is it Zane?" He barked.

"You look a little pale, sick if you ask me," Lloyd answered staring curiously at Cole. His green eyes looked sad to Lloyd. His skin had lost a bit of it's color making him look pale. Cole's mouth was still clamped shut, not wanting to reveal the fangs. "Are you feeling okay there?"

"Yeah, I just..." Cole swayed side to side, his vision began to blur. "Lloyd?" His voice sounded faded.

"Cole? Cole!?" Jay screamed running to catch him before Cole hit the ground. "Cole, can you hear us? Cole!" Cole blinked a couple times looking at Jay, then at the sky. Everything around him began to darken, soon Zane was out of the picture. Lloyd came closer, and then both him and Jay were calling his name.

"Zane! Do you know what's going on?" Lloyd asked him.

"I do not know," Zane walked over placing a hand on Cole's forehead, "He seems fine, I just do not understand why he feels this way," Lloyd saw that some of the White Ninjas cloth was missing. He then saw his arm wrapped in white cloth. Smart, Lloyd thought.

Cole stared off into the distance, in the dark, black sky. His eyelids felt heavy, he felt Jay bringing him down, resting him against a tree, carefully. He couldn't pry his eyes open for long. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"He is alive, but I guess not feeling well," Zane assured the two after checking for a pulse. Cole's stomach was moving up and down, his breathing was heavy. "What was happening?"

"I'm sure he'll explain once he wakes up, right?" Jay chuckled. Suddenly, he saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye. Cole's eyes shuttered open, and he inhaled deeply. Jay, who was sitting next to Cole, touched his shoulder. "How ya' feelin' big guy?" Cole brushed off Jay's hand.

"Ugh, my head hurts that's all," Cole spat. Lloyd knelt down in front.

"You owe us an explanation," Cole growled at him bearing his sharp, deadly, and white fangs.

"I'm not telling you anything!" His green eyes flashed brighter as they stared deeply into Lloyd's.

Lloyd snapped at Cole, "Tell. Us. What are you so afraid of? What?" Cole wouldn't stop growling, suddenly, his hands turned to claws. Angry, Cole leaped and tried to attack Lloyd. Jay jumped to the side and pushed Cole back with all his might. Zane pulled him from the back, but cautious of his arm.

"Cole, stop!" Zane pleaded. Cole opened his mouth wide and almost bit Lloyd in the arm until he was brought back to his senses.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Cole started getting off Lloyd and standing up straight. "It's just, the truth is... after I opened the Gate, Sheela trapped me in a cage. She told me to find you guys and prevent you from finding the pen. So she released me, but before she did, Sheela poisoned me and turned me into this... freak," He sighed and sat on the ground, burrying his face in his knees.

"Cole, you are not a freak," Zane patted his brother on the back, "Remember when I realized I was a robot-"

"Uh hem, Nindroid," Jay corrected before slapped him in the back of his head.

"I too was ashamed and thought I did not belong. But that helped me to realize my past, how being different just makes me special," Cole looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Your claws," he pointed, it was true Cole's claws had sunk back and now there was just a regular hand. Even his green eyes had turned back into a hazel color. "I believe those eyes were to help you see in the dark when none of us could. I think that Sheela turned you into this so that you could survive on your 'mission'," Zane explained.

"Well, I hate being this way! I just want to be me again."

"You know Cole, if we get a move on, and find that Woman of the Woods, you could be back to your old self," Lloyd said.

Cole rolled his eyes and got up, "Let's move then, I'll lead the way since it's getting darker," the Ninja followed Cole on their search. From the left stood the Woman of the Woods, she watched as the Ninja dodged pass her, they must not have even knew that she was there. Her stone cold white marble eyes locked on them. Standing in her position, she held the pen in one hand, gripping it tightly. In the other was nothing, her hand lay flat, palm stretching out. The smile on her white face was not a friendly smile. Nor was it evil. Her dress draped all the way down to her feet, and she wasn't really even a Woman, she was a Child.

* * *

**So yes, I'm kinda using the Stone Child from the book ****_the Stone Child_****. And ****NO**** Cole is not a Werewolf.**

**R&R**


	13. the Stone Child

**So, you might recognize the chapter name from a book, I don't know perhaps, ****_the Stone Child? _****Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

"Keep your eyes peeled, we don't know where she is," Cole said observing his surroundings.

"Uh? How in the world are we supposed to do that? It's getting darker, none of us have a light and we can't see in the dark! We're not nocturnal! Not owls, not bats!" Jay complained hitting Cole in the shoulder after. "Only you can actually 'peel' your eyes," he cupped his hands around his eyes shaping them into binoculars. Cole just rolled his eyes.

"Over here, I see something."

"Oh great, you see something, but we don't!" Jay laughed sinking to the ground, "This better not be something where you trick us, and then leave Me, Lloyd, and Zane stranded in the deep dark forest!"

"Jay? Would you just Shut Up? Really? At first, I was happy when I couldn't find you three, I can never stand Jay's blabbering," Cole scoffed moving his feet to right, then a little back to where they came from.

"Isn't this where we just were? Before?" Lloyd pointed out.

"Correct, but I think we passed _it_."

"_It_?"

"Exactly, _it_," Cole looked up at the white statue. It loomed over him, it's eyes staring deeply into his. "Now, if only there were light... hold on a minute. Zane, do that thing again with your head, like at Darkley's," Cole told him.

"Why didn't anybody think of that before?" Jay started again. Instantly, Zane's head lit up, a bright yellow aura lit the small dark section of the forest. Jay's jaw dropped open at the sight of it. Pointing and shaking he whispered with slight fear, "Is th-that?" Cole nodded, a proud smile on his face.

"The Woman of the Woods," Cole breathed.

"The Woman of the Woods is a statue?" Lloyd stared at it blankly.

"That thing gives me the creeps," Jay hid behind Lloyd but couldn't hide from it. "Its like a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who!" It wouldn't stop staring at the four that crowded round her.

"The Woman of the Woods is no woman, it is, a Child?" Zane asked Cole nod. One hand held the pen, the other lay out flat, reaching out to them. Her soulless eyes watching them, she stood on a small rectangle white stone. Her white, stone hair dropped down to her waist while her dress fell just at her barefoot feet.

Cole slid his hand through the hand holding the pen, "Now, all we gotta do is destroy the Gate using this-" the ground began to shake causing the Ninja to fall to the ground. "Quick, it's one of Sheela's monster's. She must've figured out that I helped you," he brought himself up and led the three through the woods. Zane turned off his light not wanting the creature to follow. He was second in the running line, since Cole's ninjas go was black, it blended in with the dark. So Zane followed and let his white ninjas go help Jay and Lloyd.

Not far behind, the beast was catching up. The trees were starting to fall, that was both a good and bad thing. Good: Cole could find the Gate easily. Bad: The trees would topple over them. He could see the city, fire burning, destroyed buildings, at least there were no citizens. "Great now we ended up at the beginning, are we ever going to find the Gate?" Jay started as they reached Ninjago City.

"I don't remember which way I went Jay, Sheela had me under her control and I had no idea where I was going."

"So you brought us back here?"

"No! Yes! No! -just-Ugh!" Cole slid down against a tree and watched as the city he loved crumbled to ashes.

"Hold on, maybe there's a map of the Gate on the pages, Zane turn on your light, but try not to get it to bright. We don't want to be the center of attention." Lloyd suggested. Lloyd held the papers out in the small light and searched for anything. Anything hidden, anything that he hadn't seen there before. Suddenly, he thought he saw a small little black dot. He squinted to get a closer look, the dot had a line trailing behind it. "I think I found something!" Jay and Cole crawled over to him, observing the paper as well. "The Map!"

* * *

**Sorry for a bit of a short chapter, I haven't updated for a couple days...**

**R&R**


	14. Back in a Trance

**So I finally got chapter 14 up! It might be short but who cares, I got it up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole led the group through the forest following the map exact. Lucky for them, there were no beasts hunting them down. Before they could reach the Gate, Cole stopped everyone. "Shh..." He said quietly. There were monsters guarding the Gate, of course Sheela wouldn't want them to destroy it. There were torches on the Gate, orbit up in a straight line so the Ninja couldn't get close. As Cole backed up he bumped into something tall and skinny. Feeling it first then turning around, he had bumped into Sheela's leg.

"Why hello again Cole, you didn't do what I asked... Instead you helped the Ninja and led them here," she cooed looking down from above.

Cole gulped before saying, "Stay back guys, this isn't about you," Lloyd took Jay and Zane and brought them behind a tree not to far from the Gate.

"And who has the pen?" Sheela bent down getting smaller and smaller till she was the same height as Cole. Cole didn't reply, he closed his eyes hoping nothing bad would happen to him. Sheela glared at the Ninja behind the tree, "Which one of you has the pen!?" She scoffed. Looking down in Cole's hand, it wasn't there. "Aww poor Cole... such a shame he found the book isn't it?" Sheela trapped Cole in a black mask. "Now Cole, how about we have some fun with them? Do you agree with that?" She asked him in the black mask.

Cole shook his head But then it was forced into a nod. "You are going to get me that pen," she lifted his head up, "Understand?" Cole's eyes turned back to purple and he nodded in a deep trance. Sheela unravelled the black mask flying back to Ninjago City leaving Cole completely hypnotized.

"Cole?" Zane said seeing Cole facing the other direction. He let his hands down letting his claws grow out. From the front, Cole's eyes flashed green then back to purple. He growled at the Ninja and spun around bearing his white fangs. "Quick Lloyd, hide the pen. We have to get to the Gate!"

"Zane, we have to get past 'Cole' and those monsters!" Jay started, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He screamed in pain. Then, Jay focused his attention back on Cole, "Hey Cole? Remember me?" He didn't listen, Cole pounced on Jay digging deep in his right arm.

Cole hissed at him, "I could finish you right now," he lifted an arm and was about to strike when he turned to Zane. Cole kicked Jay in his side and headed for Zane. "What are you gonna do now? Tin can?" He toyed, Cole grabbed Zane by the arms and smashed him to the ground. Leaning over he whispered, "Goodbye," and ripped all of the wires out.

Lloyd stared in shock, "Zane!" He quickly lifted Jay and dragged him around looking for cover. He could hear Cole's foot steps behind him.

"Give me that pen!" He boomed jumping on top of Lloyd tackling him. Lloyd squirmed to break free but Cole wouldn't let go. His eyes scanned Lloyd's body until he found the pen sticking out of one of his pockets. Taking it out he pressed his foot down on Lloyd's head and left.

"Lloyd!" Jay managed to shout. Taking of his belt, Jay bandaged his arm and trotted over to Lloyd. "Come on, we've got to stop Cole from handing Sheela that pen," he nudged him. Lloyd coughed.

"I need a bit of rest," he told him.

* * *

Cole ran far enough until he reached Ninjago City. The place was already falling apart. Buildings were crumblgng into ashes, the ground was lit on fire. Suddenly, he didn't know how, but the civilins were back. Everyone that lived in Ninjago City came back, but most of them were gone. Blood was splattered everywhere. "Queen Sheela," he spoke to the tall shadow, "the pen," still in a trance he gave Sheela the pen.

"Now go make sure they don't try to steal it, oh and you like the new look? My 'pets' need to feed on something so I thought, why not bring everyone in Ninjago City back?" Sheela chuckled strapping the pen onto one of her 'pets'. Cole bowed and stood by the creature.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter is in process but please check out my newest story _The Worst of All Problems,_and if you are a My Little Pony Fan, please check out my poll. It's just the simple question, Who's your favorite MLP character?**

**R&R**


	15. Transformed

Cole sat on a rock, his eyes glued on the city. People were running around all over the place. It was a delightful sight. Fire was burning the buildings, some people were melting and all that was left were the bones of their body. Looking at a lady, she cried for help, as for her son was stuck in a building. No one came to the rescue therefore they were busy trying to get away. Her son was banging against the door, crying for his mother. It reminded Cole of himself, as if he were the little boy, trapped in there. Begging for his parents, to save him, to hold him in their arms.

He felt the urge to help, free the boy and run free or wherever he and his mother could. When Sheela wasn't looking, he ran across the street and used his earth powers to bust down the door. "It's okay," he told the boy when he was freed. Holding onto his little hand, Cole walked over to the woman and let her son go to her.

"Thank you!" She cried and fled for safety. As Cole headed back to the beast and the pen, Sheela stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" She roared staring into Cole's purple eyes.

"I saved a little kid! If that was me, I could have died if no one rescued me," Sheela chuckled a little to herself then pointed a finger at him.

"If you can't keep yourself under my control, I'll have to do something with you," with that being said, she froze Cole in a unbreakable ice cube. "No one can save you now! It would be no use if they tried to thaw you!" She laughed and left Cole capsuled in the ice next to the beast.

He felt dead, he couldn't move his body, not even a twitch! His eyes turned back to the normal hazel brown. "Lloyd! Jay!" He tried to scream. Tears began to stream down his face and Cole couldn't take it. "Sheela!" He screamed, luckily that caught her attention.

"What is it?!" She boomed annoyed.

Cole tried to speak, "Let me go, and I promise I will serve you, just please!" He begged, it was the only way for him to be let free.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Sheela whisked her hand, demolishing the ice cube and transforming Cole into something ferocious. He grew fur and got down on all four. His eyes were blood shot red and his claws grew out further. Black fur stretched across his back and everywhere on his body. He could feel his control loosening and his instincts coming in.

Cole's mouth watered, he was _hungry_...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm trying to get every chapter done in my Notebook app for every story I written so I can just update it during school days.**

**R&R**


	16. Running

"Lloyd, wake up," Jay slapped him in the cheek.

Coughing, Lloyd spit on Jay, "Jay? What was that for?"

"I thought you meant you were gonna die," Jay laughed nervously. Lloyd rolled his eyes and pushed Jay off of him. "We have to find the key Lloyd!" Jay protested as Lloyd rested his back against a tree.

"I know, I'm just... I-" yawning as he talked, Lloyd fell asleep. Jay sighed and hung Lloyd over his shoulders. Dragging him through the woods, Jay followed the path Cole took. He was headed back to Ninjago City and before that, they all made it here: to the Gate.

"Ugh, it's getting darker. Lloyd do you have a light?" Jay asked.

"No, that was Zane before... and... like.. I... said... I'm.. tired," Lloyd spoke slow before falling back asleep.

"Uh, you never said that before," he looked over his shoulders, back at Lloyd who was too tired to answer. "Never mind," Jay carried him further. His legs were already close to sinking to the ground. Minutes passed and he still couldn't see Ninjago City. Either it was even further or that Sheela had taken out all lights.

As he closed his eyes, he felt lighter. "Geez Lloyd, do you loose weight when you sleep cause-" turning around, there was no Lloyd, "Lloyd!? Lloyd?" Jay cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. Stuck in the middle of the forest, alone, and in the dark. Jay took steps backwards until he hit a tree. Sliding down the trunk he shut his eyes tighter. "It's just a dream, just a dream," he assured himself.

Burrying his face in his knees, Jay tried to find his happy place. After every minute he'd look up from his knees and check his surroundings. "Lloyd, Cole, anyone?" Suddenly, he heard a scream. Jerking his head up, the light of the fire reflected off his eye. Running towards the light Jay stayed hidden within the shadows. He saw someone, rubbing his eyes, he wasn't there.

Thinking he was safe, Jay sighed and turned around. A hot breath breathed against his chest, "That's not me is it?" He asked himself with his eyes still closed. When he opened his eyes all he saw was red. Blood red. "Is th-that a... a wolf?" Th wolf snarled. Jay began to breath hard, running to the side, he ran as far as he could. The Wolf was catching up to him. "He must have done something with Lloyd," Jay muttered under his breath.

"Come back here!" Jay almost stopped, did the wolf just talk? Looking back while he ran, he saw a person. "I'm not done with you!" Running faster, he tackled Jay to the ground.

"Get off me!" Jay struggled, trying to make out the person who just tackled him, he saw crimson eyes and white fangs, "Cole?" Right after he said Cole's name, his claws were dug deep into his legs and arms making him feel weak.

Deciding not to eat Jay, Cole turned back into a wolf and lifted him by the collar. As if he was dead, Jay hung from Cole's mouth like there were no bones in him at all.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Alive

**Okay so I know I said I was going to finish _A Leader _first, but that sorry is finished. Just one more chapter on it.**

**So I thought, why not post The next chappie on this one?**

* * *

"Ugh, what?" Jay opened his eyes, blinded by the light he saw fire. Buildings collapsing and bones! He felt something hard on his back, turning around he saw that he was leaning against a wall. In front of him were the raging beasts, Sheela's long legs that stretched all the way up to the sky. Why hadn't Cole just kill him right there? Sighing, he hung his head down, checking his right side, he saw Cole... as a wolf.

He couldn't believe this, Lloyd died or something and now he's the only one left! The only person left to get the pen to the Gate. Where was the pen? Jay tried to move but realized he was tied up. Squirming to break free, Jay ran out of breath.

Resting his head back against the wall, he stared hopelessly at the City. A lot of people had died, the roads red from their blood. The dead bodies were left for some of the beasts to feed on. Skeletons were left on the street like litter.

Suddenly, he felt a tickle. It came from his feet, looking down at it, he saw a long, thin, and skinny leg. Gasping, his eyes widened. "This is just an illusion," he heard himself say. Then another leg popped out. This wasn't the normal size that it would be. It was larger, slowly climbing up his foot Jay almost squealed but held his breath. As it made it's way closer, Jay say the hairy body and hair sticking out from the legs. Unexpectedly, another one followed the first. Then a second, third, fourth, all the way to ten. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He couldn't hold it in, Jay screamed loud enough for the beasts to stop their movement, for the citizens to stop panicking, for Sheela to stop her destruction, and for Cole to turn his head.

Blushing, Jay felt nervous. Sweat trickled down his face and he began, "Spider!" None of them understood him. "Spiders!" This time he added the s. "Help me!" He pleaded.

Just then, time froze. "Huh?" Jay raised a brow and looked at the spiders. They had froze in spot. Taking his time, Jay was able to wriggling his way out of the ropes. Watching the spiders fall to the ground, Jay moved in front of Cole. Waving his hand in front of the wolf's face, it didn't try to attack him. Turning to face the people and other creatures. They too stopped moving, he searched the area and gasped. Sheela was missing. "Sheela?" He whispered soft enough so he wouldn't scare himself.

From the corner of his eye, there was a bright light. Shifting his body around, he spotted the pen. Relieved, Jay ran and snatched it from the ground. "How'd it get on the ground?" He thought out loud. Not stopping to make sure it was the right Pen, Jay scurried through the forest. Well technically it wasn't a forest anymore, all the trees were burned down.

From behind, a figure watched staying hidden in the shadows.

Just running straight, Jay tripped over a rock and had dropped the Pen. "Oh no!" He cried. If he died before reaching the Gate, there was no turning back the clock. Picking himself up from the soil, he searched in the dark for that Pen.

"Jay," a low and dry voice called out to him.

"Not now, I'm looking for something really important," he answered ignoring the sound. The shadow rolled it's eyes and stepped out from the shadows. Standing, head down behind Jay, it made a missing sound. "I said wait! I really need to find it!" He silenced the source of the noise.

"Aha!" He held up a long and thin object. Feeling it he felt rough edges and a point, "Well there's a point but this is a stick," tossing it behind him, it headed straight for the shadow. Turning transparent, the stick went through it.

"Jay!" It said getting louder.

"Hold on dude, it's somewhere here I just know it," Jay dug deep in the soil until his hands felt something cold. Pulling it out, it glistened, "Finally! It was never this cold before," he added as he tucked it away. The Pen gave him the shivers.

"Fool! That's because I'm nearby!" Jay turned around, his eyes close, to see who it was. When he opened his eyes, there was a large gaping mouth.

"Oh my-" he began as he watched the mouth get larger. The shape turned solid and he couldn't stop staring. "She-She-Sheela!" He yelped and darted through the almost-forest. Not wanting to look back he ran further and further. "Don't look back," he told himself.

Jay looked.

Almost passing out from what he saw, Jay hide behind a still standing tree. Sheela didn't look like Sheela. She was covered in dead bodies and skeletons. Her eyes large black holes with an outline of red. Her mouth stayed open, and from inside he could see ghosts of his friends. As she got closer, everything behind her crumbled into ashes.

Panting, Jay titled his head to the right and saw a glowing figure. "The Stone Child," he whispered heavily. At first, he thought it moved. He blinked again and it was off it's pedestel. "Oh my gosh! No no no-" he began but it's stone cold hand was placed over his mouth. This was like a Weeping Angel, just he didn't die and get sent back in time.

"Shh," it actually spoke. Her voice was soft and calm.

"Wha-" Jay started but the girl carved a smile into her face.

"Don't worry Jay," she said sweetly.

Astonished, Jay asked her, "How do you know my name?" She giggled.

"Right now, you need to save everyone. Get to the Gate and strike it with the Pen." The child stopped him before Jay took off, "There is a catch, the Gate needs to be struck in a certain spot. Now go, I will slow Sheela down, go Jay," she motioned her hands for him to leave.

Jay swore she looked alive at first with peachy skin, light blond hair and sea blue eyes, with an angel glow. Nodding, Jay ran leaving her.

* * *

**Woah, the Stone Child came to life and time froze!**

**The Stone Child never came alive in the book ****_the Stone Child _****because she was the key to destroying the gateway because she WAS the gateway! But not the only one... You have to read the book if you haven't. It's amazing! I love horror books!**

**R&R **


	18. Delilah

As Jay ran deeper into where there were no trees at all, he stopped when he saw red. Walking backwards with no where to hide, he kept his eyes on the monsters guarding the Gate. Back one step. Two step. Three step. Four-

**_SNAP_**!

Chuckling nervously to himself, his whole body froze. Muscles stiffened. Waiting for them to attack him, Jay shielded his face with his hands but nothing came. Biting his lip, Jay took a peek through a crack between both arms. They just stood there, not moving at all.

"Oh, that's right, everything- well almost everything is frozen," he chuckled to himself and took a step forward. Then, he took a couple more steps. "Now what did she say? The Gate needs to be struck in a certain spot," he searched each end but there wasn't anything that seemed different than the others.

"Jay," a voice hissed.

Startled, Jay jumped and hid behind one of the beast. Sheela was near, the Stone Child must have not been able to hold her off after all.

"Jay," is hissed again.

"Stay back!" He pouted, crouching down sadly beneath the creature's butt. "How'd you get here so fast?!"

The shadow towered over him, giving Jay the shivers. Suddenly, it turned into a girl with black hair cut into a bob cut. Her hazel eyes stared at Jay who was shaking non-stop. A hand reached out to Jay and without knowing, Jay grabbed it. She lifted him up on top of the beast. "N-Nya?" He stuttered, it had gotten even closer out.

"Jay," she placed her hand on Jay's warming it.

"H-How... where's t-the S-St-Stone Ch-Child?" After a little while, he had gotten warmer. Nya rested against Jay and they stared at the Gate.

"Oh, her," Nya said through gritted teeth. "Her magic was to weak to slow me down," her eyebrows curved in.

"What was that?" Jay asked seeming suspicious.

Clearing her throat Nya corrected, "Oh, nothing, sorry. I don't know where she is, but at least I've got you," she purred hurling closer to him. Jay looked down at Nya but saw a black smoke crawl out from behind her. "Now hand me the Pen and no one gets hurt," she growled. Jay's eyes widened as Nya began to rise above the animal.

Not taking out the Pen, Jay jumped off and heard another voice, "Jay! Don't do it!" It was the Stone Child, but she too had transformed into Nya knowing he'd listen if it were her.

"But who do I give it too?" He cried, "Who do I trust?" Suddenly, Sheela shape-shifted into Nya and grabbed a hold of the Stone Child.

Mixing them up, one Nya said, "Choose," her voice sounded calm and sweet. They both had the same attributes, and same voice.

Both held out a hand, "Give me the Pen," they said in unision. It was like one voice said it, maybe one did. Jay observed each one closely.

Just then, an idea came to mind, "Why do you like me?" He asked pointing at the left one.

"Jay, I like you for who you are," she said sweetly in a calm tone.

"And you?" He asked the right.

"I like you because you like me!" She growled.

Smirking, Jay ran besides the one on the left. "If this was the real Nya, she'd say the same," he stuck his tongue out at Sheela as a black mist began to cover the area. "I... can't... see," Jay coughed. A bright aura glew and Jay followed. "Stone Child," he whispered.

"Call me Delilah," she took Jay's hand and they made their way through the black smoke finally stopping in front of the Gate.

* * *

**Delilah... nice name for a Stone Child who's very amazing.**

**R&R**


	19. Breaking Delilah

***sobs* I'm so close to finishgng this story. Enjoy!**

**Oh and also, check out my new Ever After High Christmas story!**

* * *

"I haven't found the spot to destroy the Gate!" Jay pouted as he searched one more time. He knew Sheela wasn't far behind. On his right was Delilah, who was also helping him search.

All he could feel we're jagged edges and sharp rocks. When he turned his attention back to Delilah, she was real with that Angel glow. Her light blond hair stopped at her waist just like what she had in Stone form. Her eyes were sea blue and they stared intensely at the wall looking for and opening. Her lips were pale pink and they moved quick while whispered. Her gown was a white and gold dress covering her golden knee high boots. But there was one thing that never accompanied her when she was Stone; there was a small shimmering crown placed on her head.

Delilah paused and faced Jay, "What is it?" Jay snapped out of his thoughts and Delilah continued, "Yes, I know you saw me as a Stone Child, but I am much more than that. You see, I am a gaurdian of the Gate-"

"But then aren't you supposed to be in front of it?" Jay asked not knowing he interrupted her. Pretending to zip his mouth shut, Delilah smiled thinking him.

"Yes I am supposed to be in front, but Sheela had enough magic in her will to move me. How do I know your name, well that's different. I also posses the Book and can see everything. No, I could not move back to the Gate because my magic was not strong enough-" her mouth was a hollow circle and it dropped into a frown as Jay interfered again.

"Wait, if you also possesed the Book, why couldn't you help Cole?"

"That's not how it worked. Yes I too possesed the Book but Sheela holds more power in it than me. I tried the best I could, but I also needed to protect the Pen." She explained.

"Oh." Jay hung his head down. He turned his whole body around and saw no more black smoke. With all the trees burned down, he could see the city. Then he saw Cole, as a ferocious and hungry wolf. His only friend that was left with him in this world. Kai died, Nya, Zane, and last Lloyd. Standing up Delilah pulled on his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him wide eyed.

"I'm not giving up. If I do, I die. And if I die, my friend will be stuck like that forever," he said motioning to Cole. "And if I don't die, I may never get to see my family ever again," he ripped his arm from Delilah's grip and stood exactly in the middle of the front of the Gate. "My friends and I are all together. We're better than ever!" He struck the Pen in the wall but it didn't go through.

"Maybe, your nit thinking it through," Delilah told Jay.

"What do you-" then it came to him. He locked eyes with Delilah and she smiled. "I have to break you," he said in a low whisper. Holding the Pen close to his heart, Jay sniffed. "I have to break... You," he said again.

Delilah stood up and put her hand on Jay's shoulder. "Do what you must," she said before handing him her crown and turning back to stone. Jay looked into her stone eyes and saw something he never saw before. Delilah was accepting this fate, to shatter and die along with the Gate. He saw her smile, she smiled warmly at him.

It was as if she was telling Jay to break her now. "Jay!" He whiped his head around, Sheela was soaring through the air.

He turned back to Delilah and thought he heard her whisper, "Now." Jay nodded and right before Sheela's black misty solid hand could reach him, Jay struck the Pen through her chest, straight through a Stone heart.

"No!" He heard Sheela cry, "No! No!" She became visible, he turned to the Gate with all the creatures gaurding it. They turned to ashes and crumbled. The Gate began to swirl and it became a portal. Sheela was reaching out to Jay as her body was getting sucked into the portal. When the Gate disappeared he saw the dessert.

* * *

**Oh My Grimm! This story is almost finished. Thanks for all of you readers to sticking with me... I am so thankful. *Wipes away a tear***

**R&R**


	20. Friends

**Once again, Last chapter!**

* * *

The Pen began to wriggle it's way out and it landed on the soft wet grass. Looking up he noticed the clouds had cleared and the sun had shone it's way through. As he tilted his head back up to Delilah's, he saw a single tear falling from her eye. He watched as the tear fell, it made no sound when it hit the ground.

A bright golden streak passed through the ground making it's way to Ninjago City. Turning his back on the Stone Child, the trees had reappeared. He looked back at Delilah who had already crumbled into a million pieces. Gripping the crown tight, he darted pass the trees and stopped at the edge of the forest staring at Ninjago City.

Buildings had fixed themselves, there was no more blood and skeletons on the streets, everything was back to how it was. He fished over to where Cole was positioned and saw him lying on the ground. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing, "Cole," Jay nudged him to wake up.

Lifting his eyelids slowly, Cole sat up rubbing his forehead, "Ugh, Jay?" He groaned when his eyes fell upon the Blue Ninja, "What happened?" There were no more fangs and Cole's eyes stopped flashing green.

Jay patted him on the back, "Long story pal," they turned around and heard a twinkle. Bright vivid colors swirled around in different locations. The Blue and Black Ninja stood up facing the magic.

One by one the swirls changed into people. First, a teen with messy brown hair and hazel eyes that were relieved to see Jay and Cole. He was dressed in red. Next, a girl in red with short black hair. Her brown eyes hugged her brother and then the other two. After her, there was a boy with blond hair that stood up just like Frankenstien. His icy blue eyes looked down at himself, no scratches. He was completely dressed in white. And last, a teen a little older then each of them. He brushed the blond hair back and his green eyes lit up at all five of them.

Suddenly, there was a rain of light glitter and every citizen in Ninjago appeared, unsure of what happened. From behind, a voice that only Jay heard said softly and quietly, "Thank you."

Jay turned and saw the Stone Child once again with that glow. On her left, she was holding hands with a boy. He looked like Delilah, except with shorter hair and he seemed younger. She was reignited with her brother, but what Jay didn't understand was: Why couldn't Delilah break herself? As he kept his eyes glued at them, they began to fade.

"Sensei!" He heard Kai cry and hugged him.

"Mom! Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed and ran to hug all three.

Jay tucked the crown into his pocket. He watched as everyone began to ask things like, "What happened?" And "How did I get here?" Or "How long has it been?"

That was a mystery to all of them. But for Jay, he knew.

He knew exactly what happened on this day.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie: One two three!_

_There was a time we were apart_  
_But that's behind us now_  
_See how we've made a brand new start_  
_And the future's lookin' up, ah oh, ah oh_  
_And when you walk these halls_  
_You feel it everywhere_  
_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

_We are all together_  
_(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_  
_Now it's better than ever_  
_(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_  
_You can feel it, we are back_  
_And I'm so glad that we're better_  
_Better than ever_  
_Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_  
_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
_Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_

_There was a time we couldn't see_  
_Past the differences_

_That separated you and me_  
_And it left us on our own_

_But now you walk these halls_  
_And friends are everywhere_

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

_We are all together_  
_(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_  
_Now it's better than ever_  
_(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_  
_Now that we are back on track_  
_Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_  
_Better than ever_

_Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_  
_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
_Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_  
_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_  
_Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh_  
_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

* * *

**About the song. Yes it is a My Little Pony song, that is from the New movie Rainbow rocks which is coming out soon but:**

**1) It's a good song and I thought it would be a great song the end of this story.**

**2) I was even listening to it while typing the last few chapters of the story.**

**Link to song: **_ ?#/watch?v=Lsg7d_b-kPc_

**If it doesn't work, it's on my Profile page.**

**R&R**


End file.
